La Flor Mas Bella Del Oriente
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: En una época antigua, en Japón existió una bella princesa, adorada por mucho amada con devoción verdadera por solo uno: un guerrero de blanca cabellera y ojos dorados. Un guardián único capaz de darlo todo por ella. La vida se encargo de unir sus caminos y destinos haciendo surgir en ellos un sentimiento mas que poderoso, creando así una historia de amor verdadera.
1. CAMINO

**La Flor Más Bella Del Oriente**

**Capítulo 1: Camino**

**.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultase entre las montañas, lento, sereno, dejando tras de sí…. una estela de melancolía, ecos a la distancia y las sombras distorsionadas de los árboles, los últimos vestigios de calor de un día de primavera. Acompañados del afable viento susurrante, el sonido de los cascos de las patas de los caballos y un suspiro cansino saliente de sus labios delgados.

—Ya casi llegamos… —habló su padre a su lado, llamando su atención y la de su pequeño hermano quien se situaba en el mismo caballo que el hombre mayor, entre su regazo. —Detrás de esa colina… — Señaló con su mano derecha, los pequeños hombrecitos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde indicaba. — Se encuentra la ciudad real.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó el más pequeño de sus hijos levantando sus brazos alegremente. — ¿Es cierto que es muy grande padre? —Cuestionó emocionado mirándolo hacia arriba.

—Lo veras con tus propios ojos cuando lleguemos... — Mencionó su padre. — Pero, si es muy grande. — El niño ensancho aún más su sonrisa, su padre colocó una mano en su cabeza cariñosamente y después volvió la vista al chico a su lado, montado en otro corcel, igual de grande que el propio, su hijo se veía un poco más pequeño encima de esa bestia pero aún así lo sabía dirigir con maestría envidiable. — ¿Y tú Sesshōmaru? ¿Estas feliz de llegar aquí? — Cuestionó.

Su hijo mantenía la vista al frente, su rostro serio de diez años no daba pistas de sentimiento alguno; frio como tempano, duro como roca, sombrío cual abismo. Recordaba con neutralidad como semanas atrás su padre le informaba tranquilamente que abandonarían su cómoda aldea, para ahora vivir en la gran ciudad real donde él pasaría a formar parte de la guardia y seguridad de la familia imperial, por lo cual era con seguridad sabido que tanto él cómo su pequeño hermano seguirían su pasos. Eso no lo molestaba, es más le agradaba, su padre siempre había sido su más grande ejemplo así que seguir sus pasos era su más grande anhelo, convertirse en un gran guerrero como él, y en un futuro incluso superarlo, convirtiéndose en el mejor de la historia, que su nombre fuera recordado por siglos reconociéndolo, posicionándolo entre los más grandes; respetado, temido.

Siempre había vivido en la aldea que ahora yacía a numerosos kilómetros detrás de ellos, desde el día de su nacimiento, allí había vivido tristezas y alegrías, allí comenzaron sus sueños de guerrero, había dejado tras de sí tantos recuerdos y memorias para dar paso a una nueva vida llena de oportunidades y nuevos retos a vencer; algo que lo emocionaba, no obstante no lo manifestaba.

—Humm. — Masculló sin más, apretando ligeramente las riendas.

—Tomare eso como un "Si". — Dijo Inu no Taishō.

Después de varios días de viaje, por fin ante ellos se encontraba lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Una gran y enriquecida ciudad, magnánima, con crecido bullicio, casas de distintos materiales, extensos puestos de negocios, equilibrada vegetación, alumbrada ya, por las luces de antorchas y lámparas ante la caída completa de la noche. Llegaron a las enormes puertas de madera gruesa; entrada principal de la localidad y después de hablar con uno de los guardias sobre el asunto por el cual estaban allí y este, al no observar nada sospechoso en los viajeros, les dio entrada libre. Se abrieron paso entre las concurridas y alegres calles hasta llegar al majestuoso palacio, el cual estaba un tanto alejado de la metrópolis, resguardado por cientos de guardias alrededor, les dieron permiso para entrar, aunque tuvieron que dejar a los caballos fuera de los bordes de la muralla y con ellos todas sus pertenecías. Sus pies, aún cubiertos por su calzado, tocaron el suelo reluciente de alabastro, el aroma cítrico de incienso invadió sus fosas nasales y el ambiente tibio les dio una buena acogida. Siguiendo en silencio al guardia frente a ellos, Sesshōmaru apreciaba la bella arquitectura nipona con un rápido vistazo, le pareció haber visto la sombra de alguien pequeño correr entre los pasillos, sin más volvió la vista al frente hasta entrar a un gran salón decorado con un par de figuras de leones dorados, campanas de metal, lámparas de papel, banderas con el símbolo de la familia y varios detalles más.

—Su majestad, ha llegado uno de los hombres que serán parte del nuevo regimiento. — Mencionó el guardia haciendo una profunda reverencia ante el hombre en frente, quien se encontraba sentado en un solemne trono sobre una plataforma cinco escalones hacia arriba.

—Hazlo pasar. — Habló quietamente, el guardia se hiso a un lado y les abrió paso, el trio se acercó un poco más y al estar lo convenientemente cerca, juntaron sus manos, se arrodillaron y se inclinaron bajando la mirada.

—Sus majestades. —Dijo respetuosamente el mayor.

—Pónganse de pie, — Pidió y ellos obedecieron. — Sean bienvenidos a nuestra ciudad y nuestro palacio. —Dijo extendiendo sus brazos ligeramente con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro; un hombre de tez ligeramente bronceada, cabellos negros y ojos color café oscuro, pero con una particular mirada que trasmitía confianza y generosidad, ataviado en un elegante _Haori_ en gris y azul oscuro con detalles blancos, a su lado derecho se encontraba un trono más pequeño, más parecido a un banco común, en él estaba sentada una hermosa mujer de oliva mirada, su castaño cabello estaba recogido en un esmerado peinado, decorado con hermosos y dorados adornos florares, un kimono en combinación de clores azul cielo y verde seco cubría su cuerpo posicionado en una perfecta y recta postura; espalada derecha, hombros firmes, pecho hacia adelante, mentón elevado, manos juntas sobre su regazo y piernas unidas.

—Les agradecemos profundamente su generosa bienvenida. —Dijo Inu No.

—Les agradecemos. —Mencionaron al unísono los hermanos aun con la mirada agachada.

—Dime tu nombre. —La voz del hombre del trono era parsimoniosa y pacífica pero regia y firme.

—Inu No Taishō su majestad, vengo de las tierras del oeste, es para mí un honor servir al magnífico emperador Keiji Tokugawa y a toda la familia real, no solo yo, mis hijos aún en su corta edad están dispuesto a servirles cuando usted los disponga u ordene, daremos inclusos nuestras vidas por ustedes. — El emperador y su esposa sonrieron.

—No llames a la mala fortuna hombre, en este palacio no nos gusta hablar de la muerte. —Suspiro. —Así que vienes del oeste, he oído mencionar tu nombre entre halagos y temor, te has convertido en casi una leyenda en nuestras tierras, mi familia y yo estamos complacidos de contar con tal guerrero junto a nosotros, tus hijos y tú desde ahora disfrutarán de la riqueza y las maravillas de este reino así como también de mi confianza, en el límite este, está el área de las barracas, en una de ellas se acomodarán de ahora en adelante, a partir de mañana te unirás a la guardia oficialmente, igualmente tus hijos podrán empezar con su entrenamiento dentro de unos días ya que ahora se está coordinando todo para reunir a los demás niños que se unirán, además deben acostumbrase primero a su nuevo ambiente en el palacio…

Repentinamente una puerta lateral se abrió lentamente, Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha instintivamente miraron hacia dónde provenía el ruido, dejándose ver una mujer mayor, de cabellos canosos y postura un poco encorvada, se acercó a la mujer junto a Keiji e hiso una leve reverencia.

—Disculpen ustedes mis señores.

— ¿Qué sucede Kaede? — habló la emperatriz.

—Se trata de la princesa, aún no quiere tomar su baño y dice que no lo hará hasta que su madre la emperatriz Hanako vaya con ella. —Finalizo Kaede con una ligera sonrisa, Sesshomaru entornó la mirada levemente y volvió a bajar la mirada.

—No sabía que había una princesa… — Susurró Inuyasha a su padre, quien lo silencio levemente. La señora del palacio suspiro alargando sus labios y mirando a su esposo, él entendió y asintió levemente la cabeza sonriendo igualmente. Hanako se levantó, hiso una reverencia a su señor y bajó los contados escalones para dirigirse a la misma puerta por donde Kaede había entrado, justo en ese instante un pequeño ser envuelto en un kimono de tonos rosados entro corriendo dejando escuchar su entonada carcajada infantil, lanzándose a los brazos de su madre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos aunque un poco desprevenida.

— ¡Madre! —Su voz era aguda y melodiosa. —Te estaba esperando en mis aposentos.

—Lo se mi bella flor, ya me dirigía para allá, es que tenemos invitados. —Mencionó girando hacia los Taishō, la pequeña dirigió su vista en la misma dirección que su madre, encontrándose con un trío de cabelleras platinadas, quienes apropiadamente mantenían la mirada baja ante sus superiores. Sesshōmaru, al sentir la fuerza de una mirada sobre él súbitamente y por instinto elevó sus orbes encontrándose en el camino con una brillante mirada, de un tono achocolatado, tan profundo y espeso que sintió que podría sumergirse en el mar de esa mirada destellante, de repente esas pupilas se ocultaron por una décima de segundo tras un parpadeo, en el cual, distinguió las abundante y risadas pestañas del ser, que un par de metros delante de él, desprendía un aura singular que le provocaba cierto cosquilleo en el cuerpo, un revoloteo en la mente, un temblor en el alma...

Los ojos de la niña destellaron con ímpetu ante la conexión de miradas que solo compartían ellos dos, pues al igual que él, en ella un soplo de sentimientos inexplicables le envolvió el espíritu. Tanto que reconocer y ninguna respuesta clara para sus jóvenes e inexpertos corazones que latían desbocados con solo dedicarse una mirada que para ellos parecía una eternidad y que solo fueron unos cuantos segundos.

—Sesshomaru baja la mirada. —Reprendió su padre, el mencionado parpadeó volviendo a su realidad y apretando los ojos dirigió su vista al piso nuevamente, por un momento creyó quedar segado por el túmulo de sensaciones de una sola mirada inefable.

—Tienes el don de aparecer en los momentos más inesperados pequeña, —Habló divertido Keiji a su hija quien en respuesta sonrió abiertamente mostrando todos sus dientes. —Ella es mi hija menor, la princesa Rin. —Dijo con orgullo y cariño el hombre. Sesshōmaru sintió que con solo escuchar nombrarle, el sismo en su ser volvía a emerger, estuvo tentado a subir la vista nuevamente hacia ella, pero aún le quedaba suficiente autocontrol.

—Es tan hermosa como su nombre bien lo indica, —Mencionó Inu No Taishō. —Deseamos que el cielo bendiga siempre a la princesa.

—Les agradezco, —Dijo Hanako y después volvió su vista a la pequeña. —Bien vamos ya. —Tomó su mano guiándola a la salida, donde Rin, al girar por el pasillo, dirigió una última mirada al muchachito que perturbo sus sentidos.

Por su parte, para Sesshōmaru, después de que ella se fuera, el tiempo pasó sin demasiada gracia. Después de que el emperador diera todas sus indicaciones, los tres se retiraron a su nuevo hogar, modesto, pero muy cómodo y acogedor. Acomodaron unas cuantas de sus cosas personales dentro de ella y en completo silencio se miraron esperando que su vida de ahora de adelante fuera compasiva para su propio bien. Inu No Taishō se colocó junto a Inuyasha acariciando su cabeza dirigió su vista frente a él, Sesshōmaru lo miraba en la misma posición, con su característica mirada fría.

—Vamos a estar bien. —Afirmó dándoles confianza a sus vástagos. Tres ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta y el padre se apresuró a abrir, frente a él se encontraba un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la guardia, entre sus manos sostenía una canasta cubierta con una manta limpia.

—De parte de su majestad, —Mencionó entregándosela. —Sean bienvenidos. —hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó. Inu No cerró la puerta y puso el paquete en una mesa baja, al mismo tiempo que sus hijos se acercaban para mirar, retiro la tela y se sorprendieron al ver que dentro de ella se encontraba: pan, un pequeño saco de arroz, unos cuantos pescados secos, fruta, tomates y patatas, huevos, un polvo para preparar té, un frasco con miel y para deleite de Inuyasha; unos cuantos caramelos. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, su padre sonrió levemente.

—Se los dije.

Dentro del palacio, en una habitación grande y elegante se encontraba la reina Hanako con su pequeña hija, ahora que por fin había tomado su baño, se preparaba para dormir. Sentadas en un futón mullido su madre se encontraba tras de la princesa, cepillaba cariñosa y delicadamente su cabello mientras ella jugaba con una muñeca haciendo ruidos graciosos con su boca, parecía entonar una especie de melodía para que el juguete bailara al ritmo de sus manos.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy hija?

— ¡Sí!

—Cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste?

—Fui al gran jardín a cortar flores, hay muchas rosas pero los lirios se están marchitando…— dijo con un poco de tristeza al final.

—Lo se mi pequeña flor, pero no te preocupes tu padre ya ordeno a los jardineros hacer algo para que no desaparezcan, — Le consoló. — ¿Y qué paso después?

—Pues… con las flores que corte del jardín practique el Ikebana…

— ¿Hiciste un nuevo arreglo floral?

— ¡Sí! Kaede dice que me quedo muy bonito. —Dijo con una sonrisa para después inflar sus mejillas haciendo un puchero. —Pero Akihiro dice que parece un feo estofado a medio cocer. — Su madre soltó una pequeña y elegante carcajada, Kaede y otra chica que se encontraban un poco alejadas de ellas, pero atentas a cualquier situación también rieron.

—No debes creer lo que tu hermano te dijo, él es un hombre, no entiende de estas cosas.

—Está bien.

—Cuéntame que más hiciste hoy. —Rin quedo en silencio un momento, después mordió sus labios sonriendo.

—Hice un nuevo amigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno! Dime ¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír

— ¿Es tu amigo pero no sabes su nombre?—Preguntó su madre extrañada, quien volvió la vista a Kaede pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, la anciana mujer negó con la cabeza a su señora ante el cuestionamiento, ella había estado todo el día con la princesa y en ningún momento se habían cruzado con ningún rostro nuevo. — ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Aquí en el castillo. —Respondió sencillamente, Hanako frunció el ceño con un deje de preocupación.

— ¿Y quién es ese nuevo amigo tuyo de nombre desconocido?—La sonrisa de Rin se hiso más grande.

—Es el niño que estaba hace rato en el salón del trono. —El rostro de Hanako se relajó, riendo para sus adentros.

—Ho… hablas del pequeñito de cabello alborotado…

—No, él no, —Afirmó. —Es el otro niño, el mayor de cabello alisado.

Hanako rio una vez más, mientras terminaba de acomodar el cabello e su hija.

—Pero pequeña, si ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?

— ¡Lo somos madre! —Respondió un poco ofendida. — Solo tengo que preguntarle su nombre, además ellos se quedaran aquí de ahora en adelante ¿verdad?

—Así es, formaran parte de la guardia.

—Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigos… viviremos grandes aventuras juntos, él es una persona maravillosa… —Se aseguraba a sí misma ilusionada.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé. —Hanako dejo la peineta en un pequeño mueble al lado y abrazo a su hija.

—Eres una niña muy especial, —Beso su mejilla y se levantó. —Ahora a dormir, —Rin se acomodó entre las sabanas abrazando a su muñeca mientras su madre se arrodillaba un poco para acariciarle el rostro. — que tengas dulces sueños mi princesa.

—Que tú también los tengas madre.

—Hasta mañana. —Se puso de pie y seguida de las otras dos mujeres salieron de la habitación.

Cerca de allí en el área de las barracas los Taishō ya dormían plácidamente, o por lo menos un par de ellos, el mayor de los hijos de Inu No, reposaba solo en su futón mirando hacia el techo, su rostro estoico ocultaba su profunda incertidumbre ante el recuerdo de unos ojos oscuros que impactaron de lleno en sus psiquis, una niña tan diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto en su corta vida de diez años. Una frase en específico de ese encuentro lo sobrecogió.

—"_Es tan hermosa como su nombre bien lo indica." _—Había dicho su padre y el significado en especial había sido bien elegido para la joven princesa. Sesshōmaru en su ignorancia infantil, en su inexperiencia en esos casos, no podía distinguir que tantas sensaciones, buenas o malas albergaban su cabeza y estómago, con cierto enojo y frustración buscaba dentro de sí alguna posible respuesta.

Una niña de ocho años, con una sola mirada, sin ninguna palabra, había provocado en él un padecimiento desconocido que lo tenía sumergido en la irresolución, esa niña no había sido otra más que la mismísima princesa del palacio imperial…

—_Hermosa… serena… —_pensaba Sesshōmaru en el significado de tres simples y llanas letras que estrujaron su ser. —Rin… —mencionó en un susurro fugitivo, el nombre de la flor más bella del oriente. 

_._

_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

_Hola, hola, les agradezco mucho que hayan leído esta historia, soy nueva en esta plataforma pero me emociona mucho escribir y aunque no lo haga muy bien me esmero, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito esta historia que es un poco diferente a todas las otras historias SessRin que he leído, es decir, en otras historias siempre se pone a Sesshōmaru como el chico adinerado y de mayor rango social y a Rin siempre se le colocaba como de un rango más bajo, por lo menos en las historias de esta pareja que yo he leído, y está bien, pero por mi parte tenía ganas de cambiar un poquito las cosas y esta vez poner a Sesshomaru como alguien de posición más baja y a Rin en un rango más alto socialmente ¿y qué mejor que una princesa y su guardián en la época antigua? Espero que no les molesten mis comentarios y les agrade un poco la idea. _

_Lamento mucho las posibles faltas de ortografía y si hay algún detalle o duda que quieran mencionar, háganmelo saber en un lindo mensajito, subiré los capítulos tan seguido como pueda y si no es mucho pedir que me regalaran un voto, se los agradecería muchísimo._

_Gracias nuevamente por leer, ¡besos! _


	2. DULZURA

**_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos,_**

**_pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,_**

_**yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**_

_**La historia es de mi propiedad y queda prohibido su uso, adaptación y publicación sin mi autorización.**_

**Capítulo 2: DULZURA**

**.**

Una noche cualquiera…. El bullicio y ajetreo de la vida diaria se tornó en silencio y calma, propia de la paz de la noche. Entre toda esa templanza una figura encapuchada, se movía sigilosa entre las paredes exteriores de una elegante mansión nipona antigua, se recargó en un muro cerciorándose que nadie se encontrara cerca, jaló hacia abajo una palanca de hierro donde reposaba una antorcha encendida, entonces el muro frente a él se removió un tanto haciendo un pesado ruido, el hueco que se abrió era apenas lo suficientemente espacioso para que esa figura entrara. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo tomó la antorcha antes mencionada y se introdujo e inmediatamente la pared volvió a su lugar.

Ya adentro, caminó por un largo pasadizo, seco y vacío, más adelante se comenzaron a escuchar un par de voces, conocidas para él, llegó hasta una cámara espaciosa con una gran mesa al centro, alumbrada perfectamente, a un costado se podía observar otra entrada que dirigía a unas escaleras hacia arriba. Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza dejando mostrar una negra cabellera ondulada y un rostro apiñonado, en sus orbes rojizos se podía distinguir claramente un palpe de maldad.

—Naraku… creí que no vendrías. —Dijo uno de ellos.

—Eso desearías en verdad… ¿No es así, Moryomaru? —El mencionado solo sonrió de lado. — ¿Dónde está Shishinki?

—Llegará en cualquier momento no desesperes. —Habló la otra figura junto a ellos.

—Yo estoy tranquilo… — Dijo con una sonrisa altanera. —En todo caso eres tú el que parece inquieto… Magatsuhi. —El mencionado le miro con rabio y comenzó a acercarse a él, rápidamente Moryomaru se interpuso para apaciguarlo, en ese momento otro hombre apareció bajando por las escaleras ganándose la atención de los demás.

—Buenas noches caballeros. —Saludo tranquilamente.

—Hasta que te apareces… creí que nos harías esperar toda la noche.

—Tranquilízate Magatsuhi, recuerda que tengo asuntos importantes que atender con su alteza…— mencionó acercándose para luego hablar mientras pasaba la mirada por cada uno. —Si queremos que nuestros planes funcionen debemos aparentar muy bien nuestros papeles, en especial yo que pertenezco al consejo real.

— ¡¿Y de que nos ha servido eso?! —Gritó exasperado Naraku. —Hemos estado ocultos durante años aparentando, aguardando, viviendo de las migajas que ese maldito nos ha dado, cuando deberíamos ser nosotros lo que nos regocijáramos con todas las riquezas que él y su maldita familia se hartan.

—Entiendo tu frustración Naraku, estamos de acuerdo en que la familia Tokugawa ya ha disfrutado lo suficiente de una vida de riquezas y gloria… y debo de ensalzarles el hecho que por varios años han aguardado por la tan ansiada justica, por tres generaciones nuestras familias han tenido que arrodillarse y rendir respeto a esos malditos… —Masculló apretando los puños. —Pero su era de gloria ha llegado a su fin, a partir de ahora su vida cambiara, volverán al arrabal a donde pertenecen.

—De donde nunca debieron haber salido. —Mencionó Moryomaru, Magatsuhi le sonrió cómplice.

—Así es, por eso los llamé, he encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para actuar por fin, comenzaremos a atacar. —Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de los demás.

—Cuéntanos. —Dijeron al unísono.

—Lo haremos cautelosos debemos actuar con sigilo para no levantar sospechas, pero desde las sombras comenzaremos a mover los hilos del miserable destino de los Tokugawa…

—Muy bien, me voy. —Dijo Inu no Taishō terminado de alistarse con su nuevo uniforme, volvió la vista a sus hijos y habló nuevamente. —Pueden salir a conocer los alrededores, pero no se vallan muy lejos y no se adentren al palacio ni a otros lugares sin permiso, cuídense entre ustedes y no se metan problemas. —Inuyasha asentía con cada palabra de su padre, mientras Sesshōmaru rodó los ojos un tanto irritado de recibir indicaciones que de antemano sabia con exactitud. —Volveré al anochecer, pórtense bien. —Dijo echándoles una última mirada y tomando su espada salió dejando a los hermanos solos y en silencio.

Sesshomaru comenzó a levantar los tazones de la mesa y a limpiar donde minutos antes habían tomado su desayuno. Una vez que terminó volvió la vista hacia Inuyasha quien le miraba con la intención de decirle algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir quedándose atoradas en su garganta al observar el rostro serio y frio de su hermano mayor. Sesshōmaru cansado de esperar a que su hermano hablara; preguntó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo serio, Inuyasha bajo la mirada y jugueteo con sus deditos mientras hablaba.

—Padre dijo que podríamos salir a conocer el lugar… — Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño, ahora sabia a donde quería llegar su pequeño hermano de seis años. —Por favor Sesshomaru. —Pidió el pequeño, Sesshōmaru resopló ligeramente y después de ponerse sus zapatos, hizo a un lado la puerta corrediza y le habló sin siquiera volverlo a ver.

—Andando. —Inuyasha sonrió mientras salía tas de él.

Recorrieron toda el área de las barracas, la cual era considerablemente grande, encontrándose con otros niños de edades similares, que al igual que ellos pronto comenzarían a entrenar, para en un futuro cercano, al igual que sus padres, dar sus servicios a la familia real. Inuyasha conversaba con otro par de niños, Sesshōmaru se turbó de la facilidad con que su hermano entablaba nuevas amistades, a diferencia de él que ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre a sus compañeros de viviendas. Se alejó un poco cansado de tanto parloteo infantil, cerró los ojos respirado lentamente, de pronto a sus oídos llegó una hermosa sinfonía transformada en risa, con el tintineo de cascabeles de fondo, perturbado aún, sin notarlo sus pies se movieron por si solos en dirección a las carcajadas como hipnotizado por el canto de una sirena, doblo en la esquina de la muralla saliendo de los terrenos de las barracas y adentrándose en un gran campo verde lleno de árboles de cerezo.

Nuevamente sus ojos se deleitaron con la menuda figura que danzaba entre el prado, maravillada por la gran nube rosa que reposaba sobre ella, corría entre los árboles en zigzag rodeándolos y brincando tratando de alcanzar los pétalos más cercanos a ella. Sesshōmaru permaneció inmóvil ante la vista frente a él, recordado apenas que tenía que respirar. La noche anterior había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde por pensar en el enigma que la pequeña princesa había dejado en él, la necesidad de verla aunque sea a lo lejos, como ahora.

— ¡Todo se ve hermoso Kaede! —La niña dirigió sus palabras a su acompañante quien permanecía cercana a ella. Sesshōmaru apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer mayor. —Mira que flores más bonitas… —Dijo con su vista fija en la copa de los árboles.

—En verdad son hermosas. —Mencionó Kaede.

— ¡Voy a cortar unas cuantas para llevárselas a mi padre! Seguro le van a encantar. —Dijo mientras arremangaba un poco su kimono y comenzaba a trepar.

— ¡Princesa por favor no haga eso es peligroso! —Dijo Kaede nerviosa mientras la pequeña subía cada vez más alto entre las ramas.

—No te preocupes tendré cuidado. —Le aseguró.

—Por favor le pido que baje, si tanto desea las flores le podemos decir a alguien más que las baje.

—Pero quiero hacerlo yo, si no, no es lo mismo.

Kaede cada vez estaba más nerviosa, rogando al cielo para que Rin terminara pronto de cortar las dichosas flores y que bajara rápido sin ningún rasguño, Sesshōmaru se acercó un par de pasos más embelesado por la audacia de la pequeña, al parecer ella no era la típica princesa; niña mimada, parecía ser aventurera y arriesgada; una cualidad más que agregarle.

La princesa había decidido cortar la última ramita, una rebosante y bella, la que más le llamó la atención, se estiró lo más que pudo hasta alcanzarla y al tomarla firmemente sonrió y de repente la rama donde estaba posando sus pies tronó un poco para segundos después quebrase dejándola caer, tanto Kaede como Sesshōmaru se aceraron, el ultimo más rápidamente que la mujer, pero se detuvieron al ver que las manos de Rin ágilmente o por pura suerte se sostuvieron de otra rama más abajo pero al igual que la anterior esta también se quebró por el peso y la niña calló de sentón al suelo estrepitosamente, aunque no de una gran altura, pudo verse claramente como su cuerpo rebotó un poco al igual que sus rellenitas mejillas, quedando con una expresión de asombro.

— ¡Hay no! ¡Princesa! ¿Está bien? —Preguntó angustiada la mujer, Sesshōmaru se quedó en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido observándola con expectativa, de un momento a otro Rin, aún sentada en el suelo, bajo la mirada ocultado su rostro.

— ¿Princesa…? —Kaede la llamó con temor, inmediatamente el cuerpo de la niña comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sus hombros bajaba y subían sin cesar. Sesshōmaru dio por sentado que la princesa estaba llorando, una rabia e impotencia lo envolvió de inmediato, empuño las manos y miró el suelo bajo sus pies, si hubiera podido ser más rápido, él hubiera podido evitar que ella callera del árbol, o es más si, se hubiera ofrecido ser él, quien bajara las flores, ella no estaría llorando de dolor ahora. Elevó la vista hacia ella nuevamente, sin ser capaz de pronunciar tan siquiera una palabra. —Princesa ¿Le duele mucho, verdad? Llamaré a un médico pronto. —Kaede tenía intenciones de levantarse y buscar ayuda pero un gimoteo captó su atención, volvió a verla mientras más ruidillos salían de los labios de la niña, súbitamente, Rin elevó el rostro soltando sonoras carcajadas, con los ojos cerrados y empuñados. Desde el principio ella no estaba llorando, estaba riendo. Tanto Sesshōmaru como Kaede estaban atónitos.

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! —Exclamó la chiquilla.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Un día va a matarme de un susto! —Dijo Kaede poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, mientras Rin seguía riendo a carcajadas, Sesshōmaru soltó un ligero suspiro. Hasta después de un rato que logró tranquilizarse y dejar de reír, Rin se percató de la presencia del chico, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y por una fracción de segundo el mundo pareció haber dejado de dar vueltas, los mismos sentimientos revoltosos que surgían en él lo hacían también en el interior de ella, se puso de pie y se acercó a él lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Hola… —Le saludo, él permaneció petrificado un momento por la cercanía de ella, rápidamente se despabilo y haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a ella.

—Su majestad. —Dijo con voz firme y después hizo algo que no era característico de él; se atrevió a pronunciar más palabras y no simples palabras si no unas de carácter preocupado. — ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Segura que no está lastimada? —Rin se acercó aún más.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Dijo alegremente, después bajó su cabeza ladeando su rostro buscando la mirada de Sesshōmaru, cuando encontró sus ojos le sonrió ligeramente quedándose en esa posición, mientras él le sostenía la mirada. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —Susurró.

—Sesshōmaru, su alteza. —Respondió en el mismo tono y la sonrisa de ella aumentó.

—Que nombre tan lindo. —Mencionó con dulzura, Sesshōmaru se preguntó internamente si la princesa sabía realmente el significado de su nombre para que mencionara que era lindo. No pudo evitar sentirse complacido de escuchar que ella elogiara su nombre, anteriormente cuando se presentaba siempre recibía comentarios nada agradables _"¿Enserio te llamas así?" "Que nombre tan feo" "Es un nombre tan raro ¿Si sabes que significa asesino?" _Claro que lo sabía, pero ese era el nombre que sus padres habían escogido para él y en realidad a él no le disgustaba.

—Le agradezco alteza… —Rin se enderezó.

—Yo me llamo Rin. —Dijo desde su lugar.

—Lo sé alteza, es un bello nombre… —Dijo él alzando apenas un poco su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. —Muy bello. —Las mejillas de la princesa se abolaron producto de su sonrisa y se colorearon de un hermoso tono rojizo. A Sesshōmaru se le apetecieron tanto, como una jugosa manzana.

—Levántate por favor. —Pidió ella y el acató su orden, se miraron en completo silencio, ella sonreía, él la admiraba, guardando en su memoria la imagen de la infanta, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro; su nariz respingada cual luna menguante, sus labios rellenos y rosados estirados formando una tenue sonrisa y esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Su postura recatada, con las manos empuñadas y juntas hacia abajo, los hombros levantados ocultando un poco entre ellos su rostro un tanto apenada y nerviosa ante la constante mirada dorada de su nuevo compañero, jamás había sentido algo así, a su corta edad había conocido a mucho niños, pero ninguno la hacía sentir tan pequeñita y al mismo tiempo expuesta, deseaba saber más de él y aún más ¿Porque le dedicaba esa tan intensa mirada? Llena de tantos sentimientos indescifrables aún, que esperaba con fervor fueron los mismos que ella profesaba hacia él.

Kaede miraba la escena de los infantes con ternura, a sus años ya sabía reconocer los momentos en que el corazón daba rienda suelta sus ganas de florecer ente latido y latido. La mujer pensó que todavía eran muy jóvenes, les faltaba mucho por descubrir y padecer antes de darse cuenta y reconocer cualquier emoción que justo ahora se acrecentaba en sus entrañas.

— ¡Oye Rin! —La voz de otro niño captó la atención de los tres presentes, un muchachito de piel bronceada ligeramente, cabello negro atado en una corta trenza y ojos color oliva se acercó a ellos a paso firme y áspero, apenas dos años mayor a Rin; el príncipe Akihiro, heredero legitimo del trono.

—Hermano…

—Príncipe. —Reverencio Kaede.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al ver las ramas del árbol en el suelo y las ropas de su hermana desordenadas y empolvadas.

—Fue un descuido mío príncipe. —Dijo Kaede.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se apresuró a hablar Rin. —Yo subí al árbol porque quería bajar unas flores entonces una rama se rompió y me caí, pero no fue culpa de Kaede, ella me advirtió que no subiera y no le hice caso, ella no tiene la culpa fui yo. —Dijo preocupada de absolver a su querida niñera ante su hermano quien solo alzó las cejas un tanto perturbado.

—Oye, tranquila fierecilla. —Dijo levantando las manos frente a ella. —Yo solo pregunté qué había pasado y no pretendo culpar a nadie por tus caídas, de ser así tendríamos a sirvientes azotados a diario. —Dijo con una leve risa volteando ver a la mujer mayor.

—Príncipe yo…

—Tranquila Kaede, sé muy bien lo inquieta que es mi hermana, no tienes que dar explicaciones. —Volteo la mirada hacia el chico al lado de Rin. — ¿Y tú eres…?

—Él es Sesshōmaru. —Dijo Rin. —Mi nuevo amigo. —El chico se inclinó nuevamente ante el príncipe, quien asintió en modo de agradecimiento.

—Un gusto, oye nuestras clases comenzaran pronto y no creo que a la señora Hitomiko le agrade verte así de sucia… —Mencionó su hermano a sabiendas de lo estricta que era la profesora con su hermana sobre su apariencia y modales.

—Es cierta princesa. —Recordó Kaede.

—Está bien, iré a mis aposentos a cambiarme. —Dijo mirando a Kaede para tranquilizarla, después volvió la vista a Sesshōmaru con una sonrisa. —Después nos veremos para jugar. —Rio un poco y se encamino al palacio. —Nos vemos en la clase. —Le habló a su hermano pasando a su lado dando brinquitos.

—No tiene remedio… —Mencionó Akihiro en un suspiro, después miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshōmaru, quien a su lado permanecía con la vista fija en dirección donde la princesa ya había desaparecido. —Eres el hijo de Inu No Taishō ¿No es así? —Sesshōmaru presto atención al príncipe bajando la mirada.

—Así es majestad.

—He oído hablar de tu padre, todos los guerreros dicen que es el mejor que ha habido en mucho tiempo, es toda una leyenda, realmente me parece formidable todas las batallas que ha librado y como lo ha hecho, me emociona saber que ahora tanto él cómo sus hijos forman parte de nuestra guardia, tienen una sangre noble, virtuosos como pocos, estoy seguro que en un futuro tú y tu hermano lograran poner en alto el linaje Taishō.

Sesshōmaru, aunque no lo demostrara por su rostro imperturbable, por dentro estaba impresionado de la forma en que se expresaba el joven heredero, el cual contaba con su misma edad, realmente a sus escasos años parecía tener una sabiduría enorme, se expresaba de una manera respetuosa y honorable, sin duda ese chico era digno heredero al trono por sangre y por mérito propio. Sumándole a eso el hecho que elogiara a su familia, en especial a su padre, lo llenaba de orgullo y un tanto de arrogancia.

—Le agradezco sus palabras príncipe, es un honor para los Taishō servirles, hasta que llegue usted al trono le serviremos fielmente, puedo confiar en que esta tierra bajo su gobierno será glorioso… usted será un gran rey. —Akihiro sonrió complacido.

—Te agradezco… —Susurró para después aclararse la garganta. —Ahora, antes de irme… quisiera pedirte un favor especial…

—Si Príncipe.

—Mi hermana dice que eres su amigo… —A Sesshōmaru le cosquilleo un poco el cuerpo ante la mención de la pequeña, Akihiro continuo hablando. —Ella es un poco… inquieta. —Suspiró. —Siempre anda de aquí para allá, saltando, corriendo, dando vueltas y Kaede no es tan ágil para poder cuidar de ella lo suficiente, necesita un poco de ayuda, Sesshōmaru, quisiera pedirte que cuides de mi hermana siempre que puedas, cuando te encuentres cerca, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que también es muy terca en cuanto algo le interesa y es casi imposible detenerla, pero nada es más valioso que su bienestar, ella es muy valiosa para mí y sé que en ti puedo confiar su seguridad y su vida si es necesario. —Termino por hablar y Sesshōmaru se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, seguro de sí mismo, demostrándole esa misma seguridad al heredero.

—Príncipe Akihiro, le juro por mi honor que mientras yo viva, nada malo le pasara a la princesa Rin, aún a costa de mi propia vida, la protegeré. —Akihiro sonrió una vez más y tomando el hombro del Joven Taishō habló.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti, a partir de ahora, también eres mi amigo. —Le palmeó el hombro y se retiró caminando con gran porte, mientras Sesshōmaru se rejuraba a sí mismo la promesa que antes había declarado.

La necesidad de aseguración se acrecentaba en él, proveniente del reciente encuentro con Rin y ahora la aprobación del príncipe Akihiro, el a quien, sinceramente le importaba muchísimo menos conseguir la amistad y el agrado de otro ser vivo, en este momento se sentía agradecido con el destino, que fue él a su gusto, que llegara junto con su hermano y su padre a este castillo donde hasta ahora había sido bien recibido y ser testigo de la visión más pura y hermosa que ni siquiera en sus más absurdos sueños llegase a imaginar.

Como si un nuevo soplo de vida le llegase a sus pulmones, después de tan grandes y desgraciadas pérdidas, tanto para él como para su hermano y padre, a este último un golpe doble. La vida trataba de enmendar la cruel jugarreta que la muerte les efectuó.

Con su vida reorganizándose, iluminándose día a día con la presencia de Rin, un corazón tan infantil lleno con el más puro y fuerte sentimiento, engrandeciendo a cada segundo que compartía con ella. Siguiendo al pie de la letra el juramente que realizo, en más de una ocasión le salvaguardo y protegió de peligros tanto grandes como insignificantemente pequeños. Repentinamente su entrenamiento obligatorio comenzó, alejando su atención de ella un tanto pero no de su pensamiento, obligándose a ser más fuerte, sin darse cuenta, entre su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, el convivio con su hermano y padre, la grandeza del palacio, y la devoción a ella, había pasado un año en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; días soleados al campo libre, noches de lluvia con viento fresco, alfombras rojas de hojas secas y huellas en la nieve, los atardeceres se volvían noche y las noches en un nuevo amanecer y una nueva oportunidad.

Consiguió rápidamente ser el mejor de su grupo y casi asegurando su puesto de capitán en el futuro, mientras Inuyasha quien estaba en otro grupo, igualmente se destacaba enorgulleciendo a su padre el cual liderando en varias misiones, llevo a la victoria a los guerreros del emperador.

—Ha pasado solo un año Inu No. —Dijo Keiji mirando la puesta de sol desde un balcón, Mientras Taishō permanecía detrás de él arrodillado con la mirada baja. —Pero ha sido suficiente para ganarte mi respeto y gratitud.

—Yo solo sigo sus órdenes majestad, cumplo con mi obligación.

—Tus hijos también se están convirtiendo en grandes guerreros. Los he visto, son fuertes como tú. A pesar de todo han sabido salir adelante. —Inu No Taishō entristeció su mirada un momento, recordando la perdida de las dos mujeres que había amado y que la vida, en un cruel capricho se decidió en arrebátaselas a él y a sus hijos. Irasue, su primer amor, murió al dar a luz a su primogénito, un par de años después conoció a Izayoi, con ella imagino sanar su dolor e iniciar una nueva vida, que equivocado… tan solo un año después de haber dado a luz a Inuyasha murió de un terrible enfermedad.

—Me he esforzado para hacer que olviden un poco el dolor…

—Pues has hecho un buen trabajo, no solo como guerrero también como padre. —Se dio la vuelta para pasar junto a él y acomodarse detrás de un escritorio donde había un gran pergamino extendido. —No quisiera exigirle demasiado a mi mejor guerrero, pero tengo una misión y solo puedo confía en ti y tus hombres más allegados.

—Solo tiene que ordenar majestad.

—Hay un templo en las faldas de la montaña, a dos días de aquí, en ese lugar yacen los restos de mi difunto Bisabuelo, últimamente he recibido noticias de que han intentado profanar su tumba, quisiera que vayas y averigües quien o quienes se han atrevido a irrumpir en su descanso eterno.

—Entiendo, así lo hare majestad.

—Si capturas vivo al responsable, deseo que lo traigas ante mí. —Inu No asintió mientras se ponía frente a él. —Tendrás que dejar a tus hijos solos unos días.

—Confió en que sabrán cuidarse solos, unos cuantos días de mi ausencia no les hará daño.

—De cualquier manera, te aseguro que los mantendré vigilados, por si acaso.

—Le agradezco majestad…

Caminaba sin prisa dirigiéndose a su hogar, sentía su cuerpo un tanto pesado, además de que estaba sudoroso y sus ropas sucias, producto de la práctica diaria que recién hace rato había finalizado, había sido un día no tan grato, su grupo de compañeros tuvo que reunirse con el grupo de Inuyasha para ayudarles a practicar con la espada, oficio en el cual el grupo de su hermano menor era aún inexperto. Sesshōmaru creyó que sería totalmente fastidioso pero sencillo llevar a cabo la práctica, no contaba que de pareja de pelea le había tocado precisamente su medio hermano, quien hoy precisamente había querido desahogar toda su ira y frustración, al pelear con él ambos ejecutando movimientos que su padre anteriormente les había mostrado, haba sido verdaderamente una pelea consistente dejando asombrados tanto a sus compañeros como a sus instructores, aunque casi todo se trató de esquivar, en algún momento no supo que diantres paso; perdió un tanto el equilibrio, un reflejo del sol, el sudor en sus manos o quien sabe que, el punto… el maldito punto fue que en ese descuido Inuyasha aprovecho para estocarlo hiriéndolo superficialmente en la palma de la mano izquierda e interiormente una profunda puñalada en el orgullo. Jamás olvidaría esto y aunque fuera su medio hermano se aseguraría le cobrarle caro esta humillación.

— ¡Sesshōmaru! — Volvió la vista a la derecha donde la princesa se acercaba a él caminando lentamente, algo poco común en ella, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no estaba ausente. Rápidamente se irguió haciendo una reverencia lenta y así mismo con la confianza que ella misma le había dado, levanto el rostro completamente mirándola a los ojos un poco.

—Majestad…

—Te vi desde el pasillo y quise venir a saludarte ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —Preguntó curiosa. Sesshōmaru frunció un poco el ceño entornando los ojos.

—Hay mejores días que otros… —A Rin le extrañaron las palabras del chico, quiso preguntar a que se refería pero en un momento dirigió su mirada a la extremidad izquierda de él y miro una mancha roja en gran medida, tanto que se deslizaba entre sus dedos goteando grueso hacia el suelo, en donde ya se había formado un pequeño charquito.

— ¡Estas sangrando! —Gritó horrorizada acercándose más a él con expresión preocupada, Sesshōmaru miro su mano recordando su herida.

—Ha si… un inconveniente en la práctica. —Dijo sin más.

— ¿Te duele mucho? Deberías ir a ver a un doctor.

—No es necesario, no es nada grave —Dirigió su mirada a un costado.

—Eres tan orgulloso… —Dijo ella y de entre sus ropas sacó un delicado pañuelo color blanco con los bordes decorados con flores de color rosas, tomo la mano de Sesshōmaru y ante la sorpresa de él empezó a vendar con el pañuelo su herida.

—No es necesario que haga esto…

—Déjame hacerlo… —Dijo viéndolo a los ojos —Yo también soy un poco terca… ya deberías saberlo. —Le sonrió volviendo a su labor, Sesshōmaru se dejó hacer, perdiéndose un momento; en el suave rosar de sus manos que ejercían al contacto, el primero que tenían tan directamente. Rin envolvía su mano en la tela con tanta delicadeza y tan gentilmente, era inexplicable describir la sensación que experimentaba, cuando por fin ella finalizó terminando el vendaje con un pequeño nudo en el dorso ajustándolo lo suficiente para no lastimarlo. Tomo entre sus pequeñas manos la de él y ella por un segundo se perdió en la imagen que proyectaban así unidas, la sensación que le envolvía al ver sus dedos casi entrelazados y la necesidad de no soltarlo se hacía cada vez más grande.

Sesshōmaru experimentaba un una tranquilidad inimaginable, sentía en el aire ese aroma dulce, el mismo que aparecía cada vez que ella estaba cerca, junto con el ambiente tibio que emanaba la chiquilla, ella era un bálsamo espiritual, capaz de curar cualquier herida de su ser… Como ahora…

Notó como ella comenzaba a acariciar con el dedo pulgar el dorso de su mano, transmitiendo calor, consolándolo, se dio cuenta del ligero contraste que hacían las tonalidades de sus pieles y entonces notó que el pañuelo que antes era blanco, ahora estaba en gran medida manchada de rojo, el rojo de su sangre y no solo el pañuelo, las manos de la princesa también estaban humedecidas por el líquido que indócil se negaba a estancarse tan fácilmente.

—Sus manos… —Rin apretó un poco más entre sus manos la de él, indicándole silenciosamente que no le molestaba. —Princesa… —Susurró, Rin aún con la vista en sus manos cerró los ojos al escucharlo nombrarla. Después él aclaro su garganta cesando un poco el ambiente y dándose cuenta que la mujer que siempre la acompañaba, no estaba con ella, siendo sustituida esta vez por una jovencita de aparentemente la misma edad que él.

—Kaede no viene con usted…

—No… —Dijo soltando sus manos dando por finalizado completamente el ambiente. —Ella está asistiendo en el parto de la madre de Sango… —Volteo a ver a la chica tras de ella quien permanecía en silencio con la mirada baja.

—Ya veo… —Y nuevamente el silencio reino entre la mescla de miradas de chocolate y oro. Cada vez se hacía más común entre ellos.

—Su alteza… —Llamó Sango. —Esta anocheciendo, será mejor que entremos al palacio…

—Sango…

—Es verdad… —Le interrumpió Sesshōmaru. —Vaya a adentro, le agradezco por sus atenciones. —Dijo mostrando su mano izquierda empuñada. Rin Sonrió tenuemente mientras asentía.

—Bien, me retiro Sesshōmaru, nos vemos mañana.

—Majestad… —Hizo una reverencia viéndola dar vuelta y adentrarse entre los pasillos seguía por Sango muy de cerca.

Ya estaba totalmente oscuro para cuando llegaba a su morada, encontrándose con la mirada esquiva de su hermano a quien no le preso más atención, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegó su padre dándole la noticia de la reciente misión que le entregaron, ellos acataron muy bien las ordenes que Inu No les dijo, ya que partiría al siguiente día muy temprano se encargó de especificar y recalcar varios detalles, después de eso Inuyasha no perdió tiempo de mencionarle a su padre su gran logro del día: Herir a su hermano, solo herir, ya que a pesar de eso Sesshōmaru había ganado el combate. Inu No felicito a su hijo menor observando como el mayor dirigía su mirada a otra parte en señal de disgusto, que un niñito lo hubiera herido era imperdonable para su supremacía. Escuchando aún la exagerada historia que su medio hermano le contaba a su padre tomó algunas cosas para salir en dirección a los baños y tomar una muy necesaria ducha.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jovencitos se despedían de su padre a las puertas del palacio, lo vieron arreglar sus cosas en la montura del caballo, a su alrededor los demás miembros de la misión se preparaban igualmente, el hombre se acercó a su hijos, se acuclillo y los miro a cada uno y después soltó un suspiro.

—Realmente no sé qué decir ahora… —Sonrió, Inuyasha lo imito y Sesshōmaru no. El Taishō mayor meditó por unos momentos y después habló. —Hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles, la vida no ha sido misericordiosa con nosotros, no lo suficiente, pero la vida sin sufrimiento no tiene sentido, necesitamos experimentar el miedo y el dolor para poder distinguir y apreciar los momentos de felicidad. —Posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Inuyasha y después su mano derecha en el de Sesshōmaru. —Ustedes son lo más valioso que la vida me ha dado, sin ustedes a mi lado mi vida no tendría ningún sentido, el destino me ha arrebatado a sus madres pero no permitiré que haga lo mismo con ustedes, a ambos los amo por igual, son mis hijos y no hay uno al que prefiera más o menos que al otro, no hay distinciones, ambos son parte de mí y no quiero que jamás haya una rivalidad entre ustedes por cosas estúpidas sobre quien es mejor, el más rápido, el más fuerte eso no importa, deben estar unidos siempre a pesar de todo, no tuvieron la misma madre pero eso no es impedimento para que no se consideren verdaderos hermanos, tienen que prometerme que ustedes se protegerán y se apoyaran el uno al otro siempre.

—Lo prometo padre… —Dijo Inuyasha no muy contento pero hizo el esfuerzo para complacer a su padre.

—Bien… ¿Sesshōmaru…? —Volvió la vista hacia él, quien indiferente giró su rostro hacia un lado emitiendo su clásico monosílabo. Su padre aun así sonrió. —Tomaré eso como un si… —Susurró para después estrecharlos en sus brazos al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha le abrasó igualmente mientras Sesshōmaru se dejó hacer, hasta que después de un rato instintivamente tomó el brazo de su padre apretándolo, correspondiendo así el gesto.

El sol no terminaba de alumbrar completamente cuando la figura del peliblanco se perdió desvaneciéndose a lo lejos, mientras los pequeños mantenían la vista fija en la calzada que su padre había tomado junto a otros guerreros, internamente ambos, a pesar del reciente distanciamiento que habían tomado y las prolongadas rencillas que tenían, en algo estaban de acuerdo; Deseaban que su padre volviera con bien.

.

..

…

….

…..

Hola otra vez ¡Segundo capítulo subido! Espero que les haya gustado y que también disfruten el rumbo que va tomando la historia cada vez se pondrá mejor lo prometo, sigan leyendo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. HONOR

**_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos,_**

**_pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi,_**

_**yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**_

_**La historia es de mi propiedad y queda prohibido su uso, adaptación y publicación sin mi autorización.**_

**La Flor Más Bella Del Oriente**

**Capítulo 3: Honor**

**.**

Tomó la empuñadura con sus manos, giro los puños acoplándola a sus extremidades y entorno sus ojos para mirar con detenimiento el grosor de la hoja, notó a contraluz la oxidación y las imperfecciones, si esa fuera su espada en una batalla real con seguridad acabaría muerto. Era mil veces preferible luchar con una estaca afilada que con esa imitación de espada. Sesshōmaru se preguntó si realmente esperaban que se conformara con eso como arma provisional; era menos larga que una normal, vieja, enmohecida y ni siquiera tenía brillo. Lanzó un vistazo a sus otros compañeros quienes emocionados y alegres se conformaban con las espadas antiguas que se les había entregado.

—"Ignorantes" — Pensó, se sentía un poco humillado, imaginar que aún los consideraban unos novatos y no entregarles armas de verdad. _"Si tan solo tuviera la espada de mi padre…"_ —La tomó apuntándola hacia el suelo y de un rápido movimiento la encajó en la tierra, o lo que se pudo ya que solo una parte de la punta quedo enterrada y después de eso cayó inerte a un costado. Esto último hizo que le tronaran los dientes del coraje.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con tu espada Sesshōmaru? —Le cuestionó su instructor.

— ¿Es de verdad necesario que responda?

—No tienes por qué estar tan desilusionado, esta solo es temporal, un par de semanas, un mes a lo mucho. —El chico solo bufo. Era un niño, no podía hacer mucho…. Todavía. —Vamos hay que comenzar con la práctica. — Se encamino al área destinada con Sesshōmaru tras de él. —Supe que tu padre se fue a una misión muy especial hoy en la mañana. —Volvió a verlo por el rabillo del ojo. El joven Taishō permaneció en silencio sin volver a verlo siquiera. —Nadie sabe mucho de esa misión, pero dicen que es muy importante para que el mejor hombre de nuestro señor haya tenido que ir. Espero… estoy seguro que… —Sesshōmaru se le adelantó a pasos rápidos dejándolo atrás. —…Volverá sano y salvo.

—Las fronteras del Este han recibido unos cuantos ataques; robo violento y violaciones, parece que se están haciendo más constantes, muy seguramente se trata de un pequeño grupo de bandidos que se han coludido. —La voz de Myōga se dejó escuchar en el salón, la reunión diaria del consejo del emperador había dado inicio desde hace unos minutos y desde luego se comenzaron a informar los detalles que sobresalían en el imperio. Myōga era un hombre justo y leal a Keiji siempre al pendiente del estado. El miembro del consejo más fiel, todos escuchaban atentos con la mirada puesta en él, sentados cobre sus rodillas en un ligero cojín, mientras el emperador se situaba en su trono pensativo, descansando su codo derecho en su pierna y sobre su mano apoyaba el mentón con la mirada fija en Myōga.

— ¿Que sugieres que se haga? —Preguntó Keiji sin cambiar de posición.

—Sinceramente majestad, propongo que se consigne un pequeño contingente para barrer la zona de esos delincuentes, además de eso un mensaje conciso de la pena de muerte a quien se atreva a seguir cometiendo estos actos. —Dijo firmemente.

— ¿No cree que está exagerando un poco Myōga? —De momento se escuchó la voz de otro miembro; Shishinki, sentado justo enfrente de él en la otra fila. Todos volvieron la vista hacia el, incluido Keiji quien solo movió los ojos a la izquierda, siguiendo con el mismo porte. —Usted mismo ha dicho que es solo un pequeño grupo de bandidos, no creo que sea necesario enviar soldados a mitigar el revoltijo de unos simples ladrones. —Myōga entornó los ojos.

— ¿Dice que debemos dejar pasar este asunto? ¿Qué no hagamos nada y que ignoremos los problemas del Este? Confió en que usted mismo se dé cuenta de la enorme irreverencia que esta insinuando señor Shishinki. —Le contestó.

—Con todo respeto majestad… —Habló esta vez dirigiéndose a su líder. —Creo que este asunto no debería de preocuparlo mucho, le aseguro que en un par de meses todo se mitigara…

—Y mientras tanto en el transcurso de esos dos meses habrá más víctimas ¿verdad? —Respondió Myōga.

—O peor…—Mencionó otro miembro. —Podría empeorar. —Shishinki simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—A veces las cosas tienen que emporar un poco para mejorar después.

—Que filosofía tan mediocre Shishinki… —Habló Jaken sentado a su izquierda. —Estoy de acuerdo con Myōga, es necesario actuar ahora que es un pequeño problema, como bien ha dicho Suikotsu, la situación podría emporar, ahora son un grupo pequeño, supongamos que lo ignoramos, después tal vez no podamos detenerlo.

—Señores ¿No creen que nos estamos precipitando un poco? Hay que hallar un punto intermedio.

— ¿Y cuál es según tú, Renkotsu? —Le cuestionó Myōga.

—Hablar como personas civilizadas, con uso de razón… —Dijo mirando directamente a Shishinki y todos permanecieron en silencio de pronto.

—Mi consejo real parece no poderse de acuerdo… —La voz de Keiji, pausada y serena se hiso presente. —Aunque sinceramente me alegra que haya varios puntos de opinión. Pero les recuerdo que es mi opinión, al final de cuentas, la que vale. —Todos los presentes humillaron sus cabezas ante el comentario, mas no todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Mi señor, todos aquí sabemos muy bien que sus decisiones son sabias y que nosotros solo expresamos nuestra opinión para que usted decida qué es lo mejor. —Shishinki permanecía con el rostro abajo. — Pero le pido que considere este consejo que le daré: olvide esos pequeños conflictos en las fronteras, le aseguro que mientras menos atención le pongamos más rápido se disolverá, es mejor no hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

— ¡Como puedes ser tan indiferente! —Exploto en ira Myōga. — ¿No escuchaste que muchos personas inocentes están sufriendo? niños pequeños… es una injustica…

—Le aseguro señor Myōga que yo menos que nadie soy indiferente a las injusticias… — Le miró seriamente a los ojos. Myōga pudo percibir un deje de otro sentimiento desconocido en esa mirada. De un momento a otro Keiji se levantó y camino por la larga alfombra de color rojo, nuevamente todos bajaron el rostro a excepción de Myōga y Shishinki quienes permanecían con la mirada fija el uno en el otro.

—Es cierto que en ocasiones tomar decisiones precipitadas nos juega en contra y que muy probablemente este asunto disminuya por si solo en poco tiempo… —Shishinki sonrió con alevosía hacia Myōga sintiéndose triunfador en la discusión sin embargo la sonrisa se le borro en cuanto escucho el resto del mensaje de hombre. — no obstante, el asunto por demás pequeño, concierne a la seguridad y bienestar de mis tierras y mi gente. No haré nada, aún, pero me he encargado de enviar un pequeño grupo de hombres a investigar la tumba de mi bisabuelo, la cual como bien saben ha recibido múltiples ataques. —El rostro de Shishinki se torció ligeramente, el no contaba con eso. —Además de encargarse de esa misión, les di la labor de investigar la situación en las aldeas de las fronteras y hacerme un reporte detallado con la situación actual. Si hay algo nuevo, destacable o de interés en el asunto actuaré como la situación lo amerite. —Esta vez fue el turno de Myōga para sonreír. —Espero que todos hayan entendido mi decisión y la acaten, no deseo más discusiones referentes a esta situación hasta que lleguen las noticias. — Todos los presentes respondieron con un "Si majestad"

—Disculpe alteza… —Habló Shishinki. — ¿Podríamos saber a qué personas ha enviado a esta misión?

—Soldados del imperio, liderados por mi mejor guerrero; Inu No Taishō. — Sin más que decir salió del gran salón dando por terminada la reunión, mientras que en Shishinki crecía una enorme furia que supo disimular muy bien.

—Oye Inuyasha supe que tú padre salió en una misión importante ¿Es cierto? —Preguntó curioso el pequeño Kōga mientras agitaba su espada hacia adelante, cuidando su postura, la posesión de las manos, el espacio entre sus pies.

—Sí, es cierto, se fue hoy en la mañana junto con otros hombres. —Respondió a su lado el peliblanco, concentrado en seguir la rutia que les habían impuesto; posición de descanso, prepara espada, ataca hacia adelante, retrocede, defiende, y de nuevo descansa. Las cinco filas de niños estaban distribuidas en perfecto orden de estatura y edad, Inuyasha por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir a su hermano mayor, metros atrás de él realizar el mismo ejercicio.

— ¿Entonces estarás solo con tu hermano por un tiempo?

— Si, eso me temo… —Respondió con un poco de fastidio.

—No se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? — Cuestionó nuevamente Kōga a darse cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

—No, No recientemente. —Kōga se quedó en silencio comprendiendo la situación, al menos un poco, de repente se le vino una buena idea a la cabeza.

—Oye ¿Te gustaría comer en mi casa? Así no tendrás que pasar tiempo con Sesshōmaru si no quieres, después podremos pasar un rato junto con Ginta y Hakaku.

—Me parece bien. —No dudó en contestar.

Continuaron realizando esa rutina unos minutos más, después se realizaron pequeños combates en parejas en donde Inuyasha tuvo que soportar con fastidio los halagos del instructor a su hermano mayor, aunque él también asombró al hombre mayor, no era igual, no podía evitar sentirse enojado de no ser igualmente reconocido como Sesshōmaru, su padre había dicho que entre ellos no había favoritismo pero en realidad no estaba tan seguro, lo mejor por ahora era concentrarse en mejorar, en ser mejor que Sesshōmaru y lo lograría pasara lo que pasara, él siempre había querido llevar una buena relación con su hermano mayor, él y su padre era la única familia que tenía y entendía que Sesshōmaru tenía una actitud difícil, Inu No siempre le recordaba que tenía que ser comprensivo y aprender a convivir con la actitud fría de Sesshōmaru, pero por más que lo intentada solo veía que no avanzaba a ni siquiera una amistad y sinceramente ya estaba agotado.

Después del entrenamiento como había planeado junto a Kōga comió en la casa del chico y después pasó el día junto a sus otros amigos, sin darse el tiempo de avisarle a Sesshōmaru, quien tampoco se preocupó por él, solo llegó a su casa, Comió algo ligero y se recostó un rato, inevitablemente la paz trajo a su cabeza la figura de su padre ahora lejos de allí, en una situación desconocida para él. Inu No Taishō tenía la total confianza de su hijo, aun así Sesshōmaru, presentía algo extraño, un sentimiento en el cual no quiso indagar más, prefería confiar en que su padre no faltaría a su palabra de regresar sano y salvo. Ya era de noche cuando Inuyasha entró sin decir ni una sola palabra, tomó un poco de agua y quitándose los zapatos se acostó a dormir, igualmente Sesshōmaru ni se inmutó por su presencia, este permanecía mirando por la ventana a la luna llena brillar, después sus ojos se enfocaron en el palacio real y a su mente llegó el dulce rostro de una niña risueña, el viento sopló, con él surcaron los últimos pensamientos dedicados a ella en ese dia.

Exactamente dos días de viaje después finalmente habían llegado a su destino, el sol se estaba ocultando cuando Inu No dio la orden a los hombres de hacer guardia en el templo y la tumba, mientras él junto a un par de hombres investigaba a los alrededores. Habló con varias personas de una aldea cercana, les cuestionó sobre la situación y pidió detalles de algunos eventos, descubriendo ciertos datos, los cuales le dejaron intrigado y con la cuestión de unir cabos sueltos y armar el rompecabezas, aunque sin tener un nombre exacto pero si sospechar de algunos. Sin embargo, bien sabía que tenía que guardase todo hasta que regresara al palacio y hablarlo directamente con su señor, ahora no podía confiar en nadie, y lo más importante, concentrase en su misión principal: averiguar quién efectuaba los ataques a la tumba real.

Montaron guardia toda la noche y ningún ataque ocurrió. Al día siguiente continuo con su investigación y después reviso los detalles de la tumba, donde diviso varias fracturas al templo, figuras dañadas y lo que parecían intentos de excavación en el piso, Inu No se preguntó ¿Quién podría ser capaz de perturbar la paz de los muertos? Y lo más importante ¿Con que fin?

La noche cayó y con ella una nueva táctica surgió; ocultos entre las penumbras de la oscuridad, aguardaron en silencio la posible llegada de los invasores, hasta que a altas horas, casi la madrugada, aparecieron tres hombres misteriosos y encapuchados, caminando lentamente hacia la entrada, los soldados aguardaron en silencio un momento observando los movimientos de los sospechosos, quienes se posicionaron en la entrada y por un momento dio la apariencia de que se miraron entre ellos afirmando con la cabeza, inmediatamente después Inu No dio la señal para aparecer a sus hombres, sin embargo no los atacarían, los necesitaban vivos a sí que solo los capturarían, todos los hombres aparecieron rodeando a los tres sujetos quienes no mostraban sus rostros.

—Se acabó el juego para ustedes. —Dijo Inu No acercándose a uno a ellos. A través de la poca luz de luna se logró distinguir la sonrisa de uno de ellos, después una voz grave y burlona se escuchó.

—De hecho, creo que el juego apenas comienza…— Inmediatamente después alrededor de Taishō y sus hombres aparecieron más hombres encapuchados; secuaces de esos tres sujetos, rodeándolos y apuntando sus espadas hacia ellos mientras reían maliciosamente, a pesar de la oscuridad Inu No pudo darse cuenta que triplicaba el número de sus hombres, claramente estaban en desventaja…

Ese día en particular fue muy deprimente; el ambiente era tenso, el sol no brillaba con tanto fulgor, el aire era seco, definitivamente no era un día feliz… Aunque Sesshōmaru no era muy animado y expresivo ya que nadie podía asegurar que él fuera feliz en su día a día con esa actitud fría e indiferente a diario, sin embargo ese día en particular podría decirse que se sentía decaído. Inclusive su tonto hermano se había visto desanimado. A Sesshōmaru Taishō le estaban afectando ciertas cosas; la ausencia de su padre, los desgastantes entrenamientos, tener que aprender a convivir con sus compañeros y su insufrible hermano menor y además de todo eso, estaba la peor parte de todo, ya que a pesar de sufrir, todo eso podría irse al demonio fácilmente con visualizar una hermosa sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa claro, una única, la de ella… la princesa Rin.

Era ese justamente el detalle que lo frustraba mas, no la había podido ver desde hace ya un par de días, se había enterado por casualidad que la pequeña había estado muy atareada debido a sus lecciones y no podía culparla, ser la única hija del emperador debe implicar muchos deberes y obligaciones, aunque no dejaba de lamentarse inocentemente el que ella no haya aparecido en días a apaciguar su ira como bien lo hacía siempre sin darse cuenta. Sesshōmaru no supo en que momento esa niña lo había cautivado ni como lo hizo, aunque de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta era que ahora ella era para él indispensable en su vida diaria.

Miró nuevamente aquel pañuelo entre sus manos, ese mismo que ella había puesto con delicadeza para sanar su herida en aquella ocasión, después de que la llaga hubiera cerrado tomó el trozo de tela y lo lavó con cuidado de no dejar ni una sola mancha, decidió que era lo menos que podía hacer, deseaba agradecerle nuevamente y mirar sus ojos una vez más, sinceramente la extrañaba y ese sentimiento le molestaba en cierto modo. El día termino y nuevamente no la vio.

Ya muy entrada la noche los hermanos Taishō se encontraban durmiendo, el ambiente era silencioso y pasivo interrumpido únicamente por el suave respirar de los chicos, de repente un fuerte ventarrón se dejó sentir entrando por la ventana sacudiendo todo a su paso dentro de la casa y despertando precitadamente a los jóvenes, inmediatamente después se apaciguó dejando unas cuantas cosas tiradas como único rastro de su paso. Ambos hermanos se levantaron observando a su alrededor extrañados, después se miraron fijamente, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que eso no era para nada normal, un escalofrió le dio de lleno a Inuyasha quien se frotó los brazos tratando de tranquilizar su piel erizada, su hermano mayor igualmente lo sintió solo que lo supo disimular a la perfección. Ahora ambos lo sabían; algo andaba mal.

Al mañana siguiente evitaron por completo hablar del tema, el día transcurrió normal y sin novedad y sin la presencia sanadora de la princesa. Justo al atardecer antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en su hogar preparándose para cenar, cuando de repente alguien tocó a su perta; un guardia del palacio les informó que el emperador deseaba verlos de inmediato. Sin demorar nada dirigieron sus pasos al salón el trono donde el hombre los esperaba, al entrar vieron a un grupo de hombres conformados por un par de ancianos, unos cuantos soldados y al final junto a emperador; la esposa real, los rostros de todos estaban ensombrecidos y en especial cuando los hermanos entraron la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia ellos con pena y tristeza, se colocaron frente al par de mandamases e hicieron una respetuosa inclinación.

—Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha…— Comenzó Keiji con un tono de voz pausado. —Los he mandado a llamar por un asunto muy delicado que les concierne, algo ha pasado y ustedes dos tienen que saberlo. —Ambos asintieron y Keiji suspiro ates de seguir. —Como recordaran hace varios días he enviado a su padre y algunos de mis soldados a una misión especial, debo decirles que en él deposite toda mi confianza así como mi respeto… ahora junto a ello deposito mi gratitud. —Los miro fijamente. — Pequeños lo que tengo que informarles será algo muy triste y duro para ustedes…

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño al escuchar estas palabras ¿Qué era tan importante para hacerlos llamar a esas horas de la noche? ¿A ellos que eran dos simples niños? Algo estaba muy mal, lo presentía, miro por un segundo a la emperatriz, observo su rostro decaído y e instantáneamente pensó en la princesa… ¿Acaso algo malo le había pasado en estos días que no la había visto…? No… no podría ser eso, además el emperador había mencionado a su padre ¡Su padre! ¿Era eso? ¿Algo malo le había pasado a su padre?

—Ocurrió un inconveniente desafortunado en esta misión para todos mis hombres… el grupo de soldados que envíe tuvo una batalla con un grupo de bandidos… —Inuyasha escuchaba atento el relato, aunque algo dentro de él le decida que era mejor no seguir escuchando en, su mente de infante se formularon pronto varias ideas desagradables que no quería afirmar. —No hay una forma menos dolorosa de decir esto… Sesshōmaru… Inuyasha, su padre… ha muerto.

El sonido de repente había desparecido, sintiendo sus cuerpos extraños… Sesshōmaru abrió sus ojos impactado, no podía ser cierto… su padre no era cualquier soldado mediocre ¡Era Inu No Taishō! El gran guerrero, el mejor del imperio, tenía que ser una broma, él no podía ser vencido por nadie, no podía… sin mostrar signos de debilidad reprimió todo rastro de llanto tas una un ceño fruncido, algo muy distinto a su hermano. Inuyasha comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, quiso ocúltalo bajando la mirada algo que obviamente no funcionó, todos los presentes sintieron pena por esos dos pequeños niños ahora huérfanos de padre y madre, que injusta era la vida, Keiji se levantó y tomó algo entre sus manos para acercarse a los dos hermanos.

—Tienen que ser fuertes, su padre así lo hubiera deseado, estoy seguro. —Frente a ellos extendió la espada de Inu No. —Murió siendo lo que fue; un gran guerrero y un gran padre. —Sesshōmaru la tomó entre sus manos, ahora se sentía tan pesada. —Esto es muy triste no solo para ustedes, los otros miembros también tenían familiares a quienes dejaron una pena igual a la de ustedes, sin embargo les juro por mi honor que no dejare esto impune, esos bandidos pagaran por sus atrocidades, mientras sean pequeños no les faltara techo y comida, su cuidado es lo menos que le debo a su padre, mañana le daremos un entierro digno junto a los otros soldados, los honraremos para que descansen en paz.

No supieron que decir, no supieron que hacer, esa noche la pasaron en vela. La mañana llegó alumbrando los campos pero no sus corazones, la noticia de las muertes afectó a todos a una hora indicada los monarcas y las familias afectadas, además de unas cuantas personas más se dirigieron al cementerio donde descansaban los restos de otros. Con el cuerpo de su padre ya dentro de un ataúd cerrado ya que ni Sesshōmaru ni Inuyasha desearon verlo en ese estado, prefirieron mantener en sus mentes el recuerdo de su padre, con los ojos abiertos, vivo y no machar esas buenas memorias con una imagen sombría, se mantenían un tanto alejados de los demás al frente cada quien viviendo su duelo a su manera, todos ofrecieron una oración y bajando el rostro dejaron que descendiera el cajón para inmediatamente después empezar a cubrirlo con tierra, Keiji fue el primero en acercarse a ellos puso una mano en cada hombro de los hermanos y sin decir nada se retiró pues aun había más muertos que sepultar, después de él, las demás personas empezaron a retirares , algunas de ellas se acercaban a ellos en señal de apoyo, entre ellos los amigos de Inuyasha; Ginta, Hakaku y Kōga, este último acompañado de su madre, tocó su hombro en señal de apoyo, pues él bien sabía lo que se sentía perder a un padre, tiempo atas él se vio en la misma situación que su albino amigo. Habían permanecido en silencio y relativamente tranquilos, hasta que de un momento a otro todo se desbordo; la soledad, el sentimiento reprimido y el maldito sonido de las palas al chocar con la tierra que cubría el cuerpo inerte de su padre no lo soporto más, Inuyasha empezó a temblar, su rostro se deformó dejando salir por fin las lágrimas contenidas hasta al fin acercarse a la tumba y dejándose caer de rodillas, llorando, sin palabras…. Solo sollozos.

La emperatriz Hanako quien junto a sus hijos se habían quedado unos segundos más que el emperador, empezaron a retirarse, Hanako tomó de la mano a su hija, mientras Akihiro caminaba a su lado, Rin volteo a ver a Sesshōmaru, su impávido rostro no reflejaba los sentimientos que su corazón guardaba en ese momento, pero sus ojos si, en sus ojos podía notar claramente todo el dolor y tristeza ocultos al exterior, dejó de caminar y soltó la mano de su madre quien rápidamente dirigió su vista a ella notando que se dirigía hacia aquel chico de cabellera plateada, antes de llegar a él se detuvo a cortar un par de rosas blancas que estaban cerca de ella.

Sesshōmaru permanecía con la vista fija en la tierra amontada frente a él, noto de repente que alguien colocaba unas flores delicadamente sobre la tumba, después unos ojos cafés ligeramente apagados, sin tanta chispa en ellos como en otras ocasiones, se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, no había nada que ella pudiera decir que hiciera que él se sintiera mejor, no existían palabras, por lo que las miradas eran el mejor consuelo en esos momentos, pero tampoco era suficiente por lo que sin dejar de mirar sus orbes dorados suavemente tomó su mano, apretando un poco entregándole todo su apoyo y algo más, demostrándole… haciéndole sentir que no estaba solo, que no solo su hermano estaba allí con él, ella también lo estaría de ahora en adelante cada día para él.

El chico apretó ligeramente los labios e inclino la cabeza agradeciendo. Tanto su madre como su hermano miraban conmovidos aquella escena. Rin comenzó a caminar en dirección a su madre sin soltar la unión de sus manos ni la conexión de su miradas, solo cuando estuvo un poco alejada y que sus brazos se extendieron un tanto se soltaron lentamente. Cuando llegó junto a Hanako le dedicó una última mirada de consuelo. Ella se encargaría de sanar ese corazón.

Alejado un poco del lugar oculto ligeramente entre los arboles un hombre miraba con satisfacción realizado su plan; Shishinki se había adelantado a los planes del emperador y de paso se había salvado de ser descubierto.

—Ahora nuestro siguiente objetivo… —Dirigió su mirada su mirada a los tres miembros de la familia real que se alejaban de ahí, ignorantes de los planes siniestros de una mente retorcida.

.

..

…

….

…..

Hola amigos, ya regrese con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como leyeron pasaron muchas cosas, la mayoría tristes. Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, debo aclararles algo de lo que quizás tenga duda, la historia no se desarrollara en su totalidad en la etapa infantil de Rin y Sesshōmaru, tengo planeado que en el siguiente capítulo avancen de edad, no se preocupen. Si tienen alguna duda háganmelo. Gracias por leer esta y mis otras historias, estén al pendiente que estaré subiendo más capítulos y nuevos proyectos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
